


Ax

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Angst, Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to save the forest is to get rid of the Once-ler. (Human Lorax)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ax

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Theresa and Kitty.

The Once-ler blinked awake to a loud noise, he immediately became aware that his wrists were bound around trunk of a truffula tree behind him and that the sound he'd heard was from one of his own tree chopping machines, which was only a short distance away. He began struggling, trying his damnedest to undo his bindings, but to no avail, he resorted to yelling, calling desperately for help, hoping someone would hear him. 

A hand reached from behind him, pressing a finger to his lips. "Shhh. No one's going to hear you out here," the voice whispered, and a familiar red-headed man stepped out in front of him.  
"Once-ler." the Lorax spoke softly, cupping the taller man's face in his hands. "I'm sorry it has to be like this. I really am." He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against his ear. "I love you, you know." 

"Lorax! What's going on?!" the Once-ler demanded, shivering as he felt the other man's breath on his ear. "Why am I tied up out here?!" 

"Please, Once-ler," the Lorax murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind the Once-ler's ear. "No questions. We don't have much time." He wrapped his arms around the skinny man, pressing himself up against him in a passionate kiss. 

The Once-ler's eyes widened, but he found himself slowly kissing back, unable to deny the feelings he still had for the Lorax, he quickly stopped though when he realized that the machine was moving closer. "L-Lorax, stop! Th-the machine!!" he tried again desperately to undo his bindings. 

"Once-ler." The Lorax pressed a hand against his chest, stilling him. He leaned in to kiss him again, softly, then pulled back, his eyes dark with emotion. "I know." 

The Once-ler stopped moving. "Y-you know?" he felt a rush of fear go through him. "Well stop it then!!!" he demanded. 

The Lorax shook his head. "No, Once-ler." A tear slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry. I had to stop you somehow. But I'm going down with you, okay? You don't have to be afraid." The machine slowly drew closer, the axes were now only a few feet behind the Lorax. 

The Once-ler felt tears stinging his eyes and he shook his head. "No, Lorax! Look, I'll stop, okay? I'll never chop down another tree!" tears slid down his cheeks as he watched the machine inch closer. "Please, I still love you! So just let me go and we can be together, okay?" 

The Lorax shook his head sadly. "You've broken too many promises, Beanpole," he replied quietly, burying his face in the Once-ler's neck and squeezing him tightly. "It'll be better this way." The first ax grazed against his shoulder, and he winced. 

The Once-ler squeezed his eyes shut, taking short quick breaths as he neared hyperventilation. "P-please, there's st-still time! Oh god..." he buried his face in the Lorax's hair, filled with nothing but regret and fear. 

"It's okay, Beanpole. I'm here," the Lorax murmured, then gasped as a second ax sliced at his back. "B-but you're right, we still have time. C'mon." He reached down, fumbling with the fasteners on the Once-ler's trousers and pulling them down before undoing his own and taking both of their cocks into his hand.

The Once-ler gasped, bucking his hips into the touch and pressing his forehead to the Lorax's. "I'm- Nnh! I'm s-sorry," he sobbed. 

"It's okay. Shhh. It's okay." The Lorax murmured as he pumped his hand slowly over their cocks, kissing up the Once-ler's neck. Blood ran down his back, the axes cut deeper with each swing. "Everything's gonna be okay, Beanpole." 

The Once-ler trembled, sobbing as he thrust himself into the Lorax's grip. "I love you, Lorax," he moaned, shutting his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the bloody axes. 

"I--fuck!--I love you too, Beanpole," the Lorax gasped through gritted teeth. An ax swung into the side of his face, splitting his cheek open, and he cried out in pain. 

The Once-ler screamed as his face was sprayed with blood. "N-no! I don't want to die!" he buried his face in the Lorax's hair. "I don't want you to die!" 

"It's--it's okay--it'll be alright---" the Lorax gasped, crying out each time an ax sliced into him. He opened his mouth to speak, but fire ripped through his chest with a gut-wrenching sound, and he slowly looked down to see an ax sticking through his chest, soaked in blood. He looked up at the Once-ler, his eyes wide. 

"No!" the Once-ler screamed. Shaking uncontrollably, he leaned down to kiss the Lorax. "Pl-please, no..." he whispered, then quite suddenly cried out in pain as he felt one of the axes slice across his stomach. "Lorax!" he cried. 

The Lorax tried to speak, but nothing came out, and he could feel it now, he really was dying...Why had he thought this was a good idea, he wondered? Who would protect the forest now? And the Once-ler, well, he'd obviously never needed anything so drastic to change his ways...the Once-ler?  
The Once-ler wasn't dead yet. His hands fumbled around behind the tree to the Once-ler's wrists, pulling at the ropes that held him, breaking the knots by sheer force of will.

The Once-ler's eyes widened as his hands were freed and he immediately embraced the Lorax, pulling him flush against him, turning his back to the machine, wanting the Lorax to stay alive as long as possible. "It's okay, I- AHH! I'll be with you soon," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and kissing the Lorax all over his face as he felt the axes slowly tear into him. "IloveyouIloveyousomuch," he mumbled in a delirium, his words running together as blood gushed from his mouth.

"No, Beanpole," the Lorax rasped, hardly recognisible any more as blood flowed from his wounds, his insides spilling out. "Go." With the last of his strength, he pushed the Once-ler away, out of the path of the axes, and the Lorax fell to the ground, blood puddling around him, his eyes slipping closed. 

The Once-ler screamed, sheer adrenaline causing him to be able to jump up and turn off the machine before it sliced through the tree. He quickly headed for the Lorax, who was little more than a bloody mess. "Wh-why?" the Once-ler sobbed, throwing himself down pulling the Lorax's head into his lap. "Why didn't you let me die too, you stupid idiot?!" his voice cracked as he screamed at the lifeless body below him. He lay down, pulling the Lorax close to him. "It's okay... I'll live... I'll keep living for you." he kissed the other man's bloody face. "I love you, Moustache."

So the Once-ler went on living, just as he said he would, dedicating his life to rebuilding the damage he'd caused in the forest. He buried the Lorax at the base of the very tree he'd died at and visited every day to tell him about the forest and how it was becoming beautiful once more, he knew one day they could be together again, but until then he would simply do his best to keep on living.


End file.
